This invention is related to a basecoat/clear coat for automotive substrates having an improved appearance.
Basecoat/clear coat finishes for automotive substrates are well known as shown by Benefiel et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,147 issued Feb. 1, 1972. Solvent based basecoat and clear coatings were used to form these finishes. To comply with current air quality standards, a waterborne basecoat coating composition is being used in combination with, a high solid solvent based clear coating composition. These coating are usually applied "wet on wet" with only a short period of drying of the waterborne basecoat before application of the solvent based clear coat. Chang U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,290 issued Mar.15, 1988 illustrates such basecoat/clear coat finishes.
However, with certain waterborne basecoats and solvent based clear coats minor to sever wrinkling of the resulting finish has occurred which previously had not been a problem when both coats were solvent based. This invention provides for a waterborne base coating and high solids solvent based clear coating that does not wrinkle on curing and provides a finish that has an excellent appearance.